La verdad del origen de Tails
by Azarian Armor
Summary: version reeditada y mejorada de uno de mis fics, ojala esta guste mas por que el anterior no tuvo ni un solo review owoU


Nota: reedite este fic por que me lo subio mal y habian muchas faltas de ortografia pido perdon. esta es una versión reeditada de mi fic chère mère lo repensé y me gusta mas así. es mas dramatico, con mas accion, mas largo, etc. escribir este cap me tomo masomenos de entre las 12 hasta las 4:00 de la madrugada owo.

La verdad del origen de Tails.

Tails siempre se sintió extraño con respecto a su pasado. Aunque encontró a sus padres, aun sentía que algo no estaba del todo bien. Pero no quería que sus padres supieran de sus sospechas, asique lo mantenía en secreto para ellos, solo había confiado en sus amigos. Siempre que podía se encerraba en su cuarto a revisar los registros de su nacimiento. Fue ahí que noto las irregularidades que lo hicieron sospechar. Para empezar, en su partida de nacimiento decía que nació en la madrugada, pero según el registro del hospital, su madre le dio a luz en plena tarde. También en varios registros tenia mal el nombre, y en las fotos de él en el hospital donde nació, se lo ve muy grande para ser recién nacido, además su madre no tenia rastros de haber dado a luz, como cansancio notorio en los ojos o algo así. Esta situación lo tenía cada vez mas confundido y dudoso, quería respuestas, y las quería ya. Le tomo tiempo reunir el valor para al fin, pedirles respuestas a sus padres, mas precisamente, le tomo casi 1 semana. Aun así tenía miedo, sabia por lo que ellos habían pasado y temía que su pregunta los alterase, pero necesitaba saber la verdad.

-miles! Ya está la cena!- lo llamo desde el comedor su madre.

-ya voy!...-tails bajo un poco la mirada, pero enseguida se puso serio, no podía dar marcha atrás. Bajo al comedor, ahí voy a su padre, Amadeus, sentado en su lugar de la mesa, y a su madre, Rosemary, sirviendo la cena, sopa de fideos con caldo de carne. El zorrito tomo aire, y se planto frente a sus padres.

-soy adoptado?...-les pregunto, yendo al grano. Tanto Amadeus como Rosemary quedaron en shock por la pregunta, y no supieron que responderle- he estado revisando los registros que hay de mi nacimiento, y note muchas irregularidades, que me han hecho sospechar, por favor, díganme la verdad…-

-vete a tu cuarto Miles, YA!- grito Amadeus, levantándose de su silla, serio e iracundo. Tails se asusto al oírlo gritar así, y obedeció.

Pasaron varias horas, desde su cuarto tails los oía discutir. Era una discusión muy fea…incluso estaba seguro que oyó que Amadeus golpeo a Rosemary. Eso lo asusto. Fue cuando ya se estaba quedando dormido, que oyó como una nave se estacionaba cerca de la casa, se asomo por la ventana y vio que era el rey Maximilian Acorn, seguido de un grupo de guardias - el rey? Que hace aquí?- se pregunto a sí mismo al ver al rey entrar en su casa. Pasaron los minutos, solo oyó voces provenientes del piso de abajo, hasta que de golpe, se oyeron disparos. Esto lo asusto muchísimo. Derribaron la puerta de su cuarto, y 2 guardias entraron y comenzaron a disparar a quema ropa. El zorrito recibió un disparo en la pierna, pero pese a esto logro salir por la ventana y escapar volando. Ya era de noche, asique no tardo en perderse de vista. Pero savia que pronto podrían hallarlo, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y dejaba un rastro. Busco un lugar seguro, rasgo su camiseta y se vendo la herida, esta sería una solución temporal hasta que pudiera tener atención médica. Siguió volando y llego a un pequeño hospital, pero cuando ya iba a entrar, vio que 2 policías de Knothole colocaban en la entrada un cartel de se busca con su fotografía. Se escondió antes de que lo vieran, asustado, no entendía que estaba pasando y ahora lo buscaban. No savia que hacer…en ese momento pensó en pedirle ayuda a sonic, su mejor amigo. Se fue volando en dirección a la casa del erizo tan rápido como pudo. El viaje se le iso difícil debido a la pérdida de sangre. Pero pese a esto logro llegar, las luces estaban encendidas, lo que significaba que el azul estaba en casa. Toco la puerta y casi enseguida el ojiverde le abrió.

-hola tails! Que haces aquí tan tarde?- el erizo vio la herida en la pierna del zorrito- que te paso?-

-me dispararon…-el erizo iso entrar al menor, y le saco la bala. Shadow le había enseñado a sacar balas y a tratar esa clase de heridas. Le puso alcohol para desinfectar y le vendo la herida. Luego de esto tails le intento explicar lo ocurrido a su amigo, pero este no le dejo…le dio un golpe en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente. Lo último que tails vio antes de perder el conocimiento, fue a su mejor amigo, triste, y detrás de este, varios guardias y al rey Acorn.

El zorrito ojiazul despertó dentro de una celda, a juzgar por la luz que entraba por la pequeña ventanita con barrotes, seria masomenos medio día. Se puso de pie, y oyó que un guardia a pocos metros estaba viendo la tv, mas precisamente el noticiero, tails quedo sorprendido con lo que oyó.

En la tv, se podía ver la casa del zorrito, rodeada de policías y acordonada con una cinta amarilla- nos encontramos en la casa de la familia Prower, donde anoche, Amadeus y Rosemary Prower fueron fríamente asesinados por su propio hijo, Miles, de 8 años- decía una reportera, estando parece delante de la casa- el menor estuvo prófugo gran parte de la noche, pero fue capturado por el héroe de fama mundial, e irónicamente mejor amigo del asesino, Sonic The Hedgehog. El rey Acorn decidió omitir el juicio, y el menor será ejecutado hoy mismo-

Tails se puso en posición fetal, y comenzó a llorar. No podía comprender que estaba pasando. Primero sus dudas sobre su origen, luego la muerte de sus padres, la persecución, la traición de su mejor amigo, su hermano, y ahora sería asesinado por algo que no iso…estaba aterrado, y no tenía a nadie a su lado que le diera consuelo. Alguien se acerco, y cuando vio quienes eran las esperanzas le volvieron, eran Sally, Elías, Knuckles y Shadow. Se puso de pie cuando abrieron la celda, pero lo único que recibió fue una fuerte bofetada de parte de la ardilla.

-asesino…-fue lo único que dijo Sally, mirándolo con desprecio.

-yo no hice nada! Por favor créanme!- se defendió, asustado.

-nosotros vimos el lugar tails, deja de mentir…-le respondió fríamente el Echidna.

-solo vinimos a llevarte a tu ejecución.- Elías desenfundo su espada.

-no! les digo que no hice nada! Por favor! Soy su amigo! Me tienen que creer!-

-no somos amigos de un maldito asesino a sangre fría -Shadow saco su pistola- yo he matado, pero con motivos, tú los mataste porque si, y no dudare en matarte si te resistes-

Tails se puso a llorar- no los mate…yo no hice nada…-

-deja de lloriquear- Sally lo sujeto del brazo con mucha fuerza, sacándolo de la celda, y entre los 4 lo llevaron afuera, adonde seria la ejecución. Tails lloro todo el camino, no quería morir así. Lo iban a matar colgándolo, había mucha gente presente, en su mayoría gente que él conocía, unos lo miraron con desprecio, otros con pena. Sonic no se atrevió a alzar la mirada. Colocaron al zorrito en su lugar, y el rey leyó los cargos.

-Miles Prower, se te acusa de 2 asesinatos a sangre fría, el castigo, será la muerte en, la horca. Dispondremos de tu cuerpo de manera deshonrosa y se borraran del registro tus buenas acciones.-el rey se le acerco- como rey es mi deber cumplir con tu castigo- 2 guardias amarraron las manos del zorrito y el rey le coloco la soga al cuello- debido a la horrible naturaleza de tu crimen, no se te concederá el derecho a las últimas palabras…-el rey iba a continuar, cuando fue interrumpido por una daga que le paso al lado, haciéndole un corte grave en el rostro. Se sujeto el rostro, intentando parar la hemorragia.

-Acorn! Así es como solucionas tus errores? Inculpando y matando a un niño inocente?- grito desde lo alto, una silueta con voz femenina, cubierta con una capucha negra.

-quien es esa?- grito Sally, ella y los demás freedom fighters se pusieron en posición de pelea.

La mujer iso una especie de ademan con las manos, y todo comenzó a temblar. Las paredes del castillo se abrieron, dejando ver el reino de knothole, y una especie de parlantes aparecieron por todos lados, las calles, las casas, comercios, etc. Y en todos se oyó la voz de la mujer encapuchada.

-pueblo de knothole! Estoy aquí hoy, para abrirles los ojos! Han vivido ciegos por todos estos años! Su rey, Maximilian Acorn, no es más que un traidor y un asesino, al igual que toda su familia! Siglos atrás, los Acorn traicionaron a los reyes originales, los derrocaron, tomaron el control e hicieron cambiar los registros históricos a su favor, y desde entonces han eliminado a todo aquel que se les oponga o los ponga en riesgo de ser descubiertos! El mato a mi esposo, delante de mis ojos, y me arrebato a mi hijo! Y si no me creen, pregúntense para empezar: porque alguien como miles Prower mataría a su familia a sangre fría? Ustedes lo conocen, saben que es bueno, pero el maldito de Acorn lo inculpo para cubrirse!-

-maldita mentirosa!- Julie-su saco su arma y abrió fuego contra la encapuchada, esta simplemente iso un movimiento con la mano, y se protegió con un escudo de energía.

-si no me creen, esperen a ver lo que ahora ahora que les dije todo esto…pero ahora, tengo que salvar una vida inocente que fue traicionada por quienes decían ser sus amigos!-la encapuchada bajo de un salto, y en cosa de minutos y son problema derroto a los freedom fighters y a los guardias, ella era mucho más fuerte. Cuando vio a todos en el suelo, se acerco a Sally- y se hacen llamar freedom fighters? Eres igual de hipócrita que tu padre niña- la mujer camino hasta tails, Maximilian intento interponerse, ella lo mando contra la pared de un golpe.

-porque me ayudas?...-le pregunto el pequeño zorrito.

-no dejare que Acorn mate a mas inocentes…-le respondió, le desamarro las manos y le saco la soga del cuello- vamos, no tardaran en venir mas guardias- lo tomo del brazo y salieron corriendo. Antes de alejarse por completo, tails miro atrás, a sus ex amigos, triste.

Pasaron las horas, el rey declaro algo llamado "código45", inmediatamente hubo represión policial y militar en todo knothole. Buscaban a tails y a la mujer, destrozando todas las casas en la búsqueda, y quien se negaba o intentaba detenerlos, era brutalmente golpeado o asesinado, no importaba si era hombre, mujer o niño. Inclusive, hubieron testigo que vieron como mataban a una mujer embarazada, que se negó a permitir que entraran en el cuarto de su futuro bebe. Los freedom fighters fueron puestos en custodia, incluso Sally y Elías. En pocas horas el reino se volvió un caos. Entre tanto, lejos de ahí, la mujer misteriosa llevo a tails a su casa en lo más remoto del bosque, ahí no los iban a encontrar, la casa estaba bien oculta. Tails vio en la tv lo que ocurría en knothole, pero no le importo ya, para él, eran todos unos traidores.

-toma…seguro esos malditos ni te dieron de comer- le dijo la mujer, aun con la capucha, mientras le ponía enfrente un plato de comida, le preparo milanesas con puré de papa.

-gracias señora…-agradeció, y comenzó a comer, estaba realmente delicioso.

-no es nada, hacia mucho que cocinaba para mi sola.- finalmente se quito la capucha, tails la vio y le pareció familiar, pero no savia de donde…era hermosa para su edad, una coyote color violeta, con una larga y lacia cabellera negra, y unos bellísimos ojos rosa fuerte. Pero había algo que resaltaba mucho, era un coyote de 2 colas.

-dígame…es enserio eso que dijo del rey?-pregunto, un poco triste.

-lamentablemente si…-la coyote bajo la mirada- el mato a mi esposo delante de mí y de mi hijo…él era un bebe, y aun así me lo quito…me acuso de haberlo matado yo, y por eso me escondo, te iso lo mismo que a mi…-

-por qué?...-

-porque va a ser? Por poder…los Acorn llevan siglos sosteniendo su mentira para vivir como reyes…pero no lo son, mi esposo si, el era descendiente de los reyes originales, y Maximilian se entero de esto…por eso lo mato y se llevo a mi hijo-

-es horrible…-el zorrito negó con la cabeza, le costaba creer que el rey en el que había confiado fuera un traidor así.

-lo sé…por cierto, mi nombre es Elisabeth, pero dime Wild, mi esposo me puso ese apodo de niños…porque me gustaba vivir en libertad, en la naturaleza…-le peli negra sonrió con cierta melancolía.

-está bien…dígame…si no es molestia que pregunte…que edad tendría su hijo?...-

-tú misma edad, tenía 4 meses cuando se lo llevaron- tails se sorprendió mucho, según calculaba, en las fotos que había revisado las últimas semanas, el tendría 4 meses de edad cuando era un "recién nacido".

-y..y como se llamaba?...-

-…mi esposo se llamaba Niles, asique yo quise llamar Miles a nuestro bebe, y así fue…-a wild se le llenaron de lagrimas los ojos.

-…wild…tu eres mi madre?...-pregunto el zorrito, todo concordaba, su edad, su nombre, y lo ocurrido en knothole. Era más que obvio, mataron a su padre, lo separaron de su madre e hicieron parecer que Amadeus y Rosemary eran sus padres, y cuando descubrió el engaño, quisieron matarlo.

La oji rosa asintió, llorando- así es Miles…soy tu mamá…-ella le sonrió, y sin contenerse más tiempo, lo abrazo. El zorrito la abrazo también- eres listo…otra cosa más en que eres idéntico a tu padre…de mi solo sacaste las 2 colas, mi mayor defecto…-

-je, yo no le diría así…estas colas me salvaron la vida, sin ellas había muerto antes de salir el sol y no te habría encontrado…mamá.-el abrazo siguió por un largo rato, después de tantos años, madre e hijo se reencontraron (q tierno n.n)

- Miles…habrá una guerra, sabes?...-dijo wild, aun abrazando a su hijo.

-una guerra?...-

-sí, no me detendré hasta que Acorn pague, y tu padre regrese con nosotros…-

-que regrese, como?- tails la miro, sorprendido y confuso.

-ven- wild se dirigió a una habitación del 2do piso, este estaba lleno de libros, pergaminos antiguos y demás, una investigación completa- siglos atrás, los Echidnas tenían un método de regresar a la vida a sus soldados muertos en batalla, algo llamado "huokei", pero el bisabuelo de Acorn lo destruyo, considerando que sería una amenaza, e inculpo a una tribu que ya no existe, por que en venganza los Echidnas los mataron. Yo he investigado, y según las leyendas, si el símbolo del huokei se dibuja en el cuerpo de una persona viva, tiene el mismo efecto, pero para revivir hay que sacrificar a quien asesino a la persona muerta.-

-planeas usar al rey Acorn?.-

-es un castigo justo por todo lo que ha hecho, que su muerte traiga vida…-wild se descubrió la espalda, dejando ver un tatuaje que cubre gran parte de su espalda (seria parecido a un circulo de transmutación de Full Metal Alchemist)- este es el huokei, cuando atrape a ese maldito, tu padre volverá…-

-…yo te apoyo. Me traicionaron, ya no los ayudare.- dijo con algo de frialdad, intentando olvidar todos los buenos momentos vividos con sus "amigos", ahora estos recuerdos no parecían más que mentiras.

Wild volvió a abrazarlo- hijo…no dejes que esto te cambie…se que eres un niño bueno y feliz, no cambies, te lo ruego….-

-…está bien mamá, solo dame tiempo, si?-

-el que necesites amor- le sonrió dulcemente- mejor descansa bien esta noche, mañana comenzaras a entrenar-

-entrenar'_ tails la miro, confuso.

-puede que físicamente solo tengas mis colas, pero oculto, tienes mi poder, y necesitas entrenar para sacarlo. Yo te ayudare, si?-

El zorrito sonrió decidido- si mamá-

-bien, ahora ven, te mostrare tu cuarto-

Salieron de esa habitación y fueron a la de al lado. Wild siempre conservo esperanzas de que su hijo volviese, asique siempre tuvo un cuarto listo para él. El oji azul sonrió feliz al ver su habitación, del techo colgaban aviones a escala, una cama cómoda, un escritorio con una computadora, tv, baño propio, etc.

-tu padre siempre me hablaba de que quería darte un cuarto así, en especial cuando supo que serias varón- wild sonrió dulcemente al recordar aquellos momentos con su esposo.

-gracias mamá, me has dado alegría después de tantas cosas malas- tails la abrazo de nuevo, sintiéndose feliz. Sus amigos lo traicionaron, pero ahora tenía a su verdadera mamá a su lado. No estaba solo.

FIN

Continua en la secuela, Guerra Por Mobius


End file.
